Digital Form
For a gallery of examples for Digital Form, see here. The ability to take the form of Data allowing the user to possess or interact with electronic objects. Artificial intelligence life-forms such as robots, machines and androids and multi-agent programs/systems are normally made of this ability. A sub-power of Bionic Physiology. Also Called *Artificial Intelligence Mimicry/Physiology *Cyber Body *Cybernaut Mimicry/Physiology *Data Conversion *Data Form *Data Mimicry/Physiology *Digital Body *Digital Conversion *Digital Mimicry/Physiology Capability The User's body (or in other cases a technopath's mind) is composed of Software Programs/Cyber Data/Digital Memory, allowing the user to interact with objects such as machines, robots, computers and other devices such as cars, phones, refrigerators or any other object that runs on electricity. If the user has no physical body at all, then the user can use data to project as any form desired. They can also possess or control military machines/alien technology making them all the more dangerous. If the user comes into contact with nano-technology they can become all the more powerful by possessing it and effectively have a physical body which they can control at will. While in this form the user can travel through cyberspace, exactly like astronauts who explore outer space with additional of certain abilities in cyberspace because the rules of the real world don't apply so teleporting yourself by mere force of will is entirely valid. Applications *User can manipulate the power of nanotechnology *User can convert any raw material into what ever the user can think of *Having no physical body, User is immune to physical harm and attacks. *User can Digitize: converting matter into data and information *User can interact or possess computers, machines or objects running on electricity. *User's are non-corporal thus allowing them to achieve several feats such as flight , intangibility , invisibility and self-sustenance. *User can gain corporal form by either projecting or solidifying their data form into anything they desire. *If User gains corporal form with nano-technology User gains the powers of Shapeshifting, Reactive Adaptation, Teleportation, Enhanced Strength,Mental Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Mind Control, Metal Mimicry, Weapon Manipulation, Self-Sustenance, Possession as well as many other abilities. *Data Form can be Immortal and could be re-inserted into a new body *Data form typically enables Electrical Transportation. *User with nano-technological body can potentially replicate any superpower by absorbing information. Variations *'Anti-virus Mimicry' - A virus exterminator form, haves powers can be used to burst evil forces *'Computer Virus Mimicry' - A viral form resulting of corruption of the digital form or a virus digital evolution, in some cases a natural digital form, have powers to burst data and reprograms Associations *Bionic Physiology *Cyberspace Lordship *Cybernetic Travel *Electrical Mimicry *Technology Manipulation. Limitations *Technology Manipulation may be able to eliminate the Digital Form of the user which may result in death. *A person with Electrical Manipulation or Magnetism Manipulation can destroy the user's Digital Form. *User's Digital Form can be negated with another advanced technology. *Risks attack from electromagnetic pulse while in digital form. *Can be a problem if someone is taken from the modern world, i.e. taken to where computer and gadgets aren't around. Known Users Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Technology-based Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Data-based powers Category:Forms Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Fighting Power